


Fly Little Robin, Fly

by The_Ink_on_the_Pages



Series: Fly Little Robin, Fly [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: :D, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Tim Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Blankets, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Canonical Character Death, Chapter 2 and everything after are optional, Character Death, Cuddles, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Depressed Tim Drake, Depression, Emotionally Repressed Batfamily (DCU), Family Bonding, Gen, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tim Drake, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Dick Grayson, Suicidal Tim Drake, Suicide Attempt, They're all bad at feelings but hey, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake-centric, Zitka the Elephant, and now we're here, everyone is bad at feelings, he's trying, i have to change all the tags now, im pulling a jason..., implied depression, its kon and bart and steph and bruce, its refrenced, kinda character death, people wanted the other ending, thats better - Freeform, they try, yes beta but we still die like jason, yes beta we live like jason, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ink_on_the_Pages/pseuds/The_Ink_on_the_Pages
Summary: "The rooftop he picked wasn’t random. It had been a reminder of sorts."
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Fly Little Robin, Fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197692
Comments: 85
Kudos: 354





	1. Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivorylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorylight/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIGGER WARNINGS: Suicide, Depression
> 
> Please take care of yourselves and seek help if you need it <3
> 
> Read more notes at the end and enjoy!

Tim wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. 

All of the contingency plans were in place so that when he was gone everything would still be running smoothly. He didn’t really have lots of valuables (despite what people thought) so that wasn’t hard to solve. He’d finished solving all of his cases for once, telling Bruce that he needed to focus on some WE things for the next week in order to make sure he didn’t have any more. He downloaded a series of files and viruses and a document (all very heavily encrypted) to a flash drive, giving detailed instructions on how to take Ra’s down (because even if Tim was gone, Ra’s al Ghul will always be a thorn in the Bat’s asses). Cassie was already basically leader of the Titans so there wasn't much to do there. And the letters…

Tim didn’t know why he wrote the letters, especially the ones to Damian and Jason. It wasn’t like they would care anyway. He supposed it was a form of closure for himself.  _ You’re so selfish Timothy, stop thinking about yourself and consider your parents for once _ . 

Selfish.

As much as Tim tried to tell himself otherwise he really couldn’t. The truth was, Tim was selfish.

Selfish when he wanted to keep Robin for himself.

_ but it wasn’t right for Dick to take it like that he should’ve- _

Selfish for taking Jason’s role as Robin.

_ Bruce was killing himself and Jason apologized and reassured him that he didn’t mind Tim being Robin any more. He said he thought Tim had made a good Robin _

**He just said it so Bruce would take him back again.**

Selfish for spending time with Cass when she had to go back to Hong Kong.

_ Cass had reassured him though, signing that she wanted to spend time with him. _

**She probably just pities you.**

_ Cass wouldn’t do that. _

**Wouldn’t she?**

(Tim wasn’t so sure any more)

Selfish for taking too much of Damian’s space, the bloodson’s space, in the family.

_ he had a place in this fam- _

**You forced Bruce to take you in as Robin and you still think he wants you?**

Selfish for wanting affection from a family.

Selfish for wanting a  _ family _ . 

Tim was tired of feeling selfish. 

Tired of feeling. 

So what was he waiting for? All he had to do was step off the edge. 

Instead, Tim sat down on the ledge, legs swinging over the edge of the abandoned building. He leaned back a little, his hands keeping him steady, and closed his eyes as he tilted his head up to the sky. The first few rays of dawn had just passed and the sun had just started peaking through the horizon. He inhaled the Gotham air. 

The rooftop he picked wasn’t random. It had been a reminder of sorts. The rooftops of Gotham, the first place Tim had truly fallen in love with Batman and Robin, and later Nightwing too. The specific rooftop he was on was the same one Tim had almost fallen off of one night when he was following the Dynamic Duo. He’d been standing too close to the ledge, trying to get a picture of Batman when he tripped and almost fell to his death, only to be saved by Robin. 

_ His _ Robin.

Jason. 

Tim stopped himself before he went any further down that train of thought. It was too depressing to think about how his hero had come to hate him...

Yeah not going there. 

Tim thought of the first time he was able to use his grappling hook. He had landed on this rooftop, Batman right next to him. The feeling of flying, as the wind pushed his hair back and exposed his domino clad face, the tightness of the rope as he swung from roof to roof. It was like magic.  _ Robin’s _ magic.

He had basked in that joy of being Robin until it had been ripped away from him. By his  _ brother _ . Tim knew he wouldn’t be Robin forever but it still hurt to have it ripped from him. 

At the time Tim thought he had been justified. 

Now he doesn’t know. 

Tim abruptly opened his eyes and stood up so half of his feet were on the building while the other half was dangling 50ft above the ground. Memories were flooding through his mind now as he stared at the rising sun.

Damian tampering with his line. Jason attacking him in Titan’s Tower. Working with Ra’s. Almost being raped so Ra’s could have his “successor”. All the shit the shareholders and board of directors gave him for “being too young to be running a company”. Bringing back Bruce. Dick’s disappointed frown. Jason’s humorless laugh as he called him “Replacement”. Losing Bart and Kon and Cassie all in one year, only to get them back and have things go back to the way they were before as if nothing had happened. 

Tim was tired of it all.

He took another deep breath. 

This was it.

With a slight smile on his face, Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne tipped himself over the ledge of the old apartment building, and flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...sorry? 
> 
> But i have a way to make it better! If enough people want, I have an alternate ending to this fic which isn't as sad. Let me know in the comments if you want me to post it!
> 
> Give a kudos? A comment? A cookie? All and any appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> Ink


	2. Babybird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn’t want Jason to kill him. Not his Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this was prewritten and so I just edited the heck outta of it (with the help of ivorylight) and couldn't wait to post it...so tadaaaaa!
> 
> Its definitely not the end though, there's gonna be one more chapter (still in the works but it'll be pretty long so I hope that makes up for however long it takes to write!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tim didn’t fly. 

At all. 

Instead he let out a very loud “FUCK!” as someone grabbed onto his arm and dragged him back on the roof of the building. Tim landed hard on his back before curling up into a ball on his side. He was so tired. And he had been so close to stopping his pain. So close. But now he had to deal with the dull throbbing of his probably-not-dislocated-shoulder and head. 

He heard quick, heavy footsteps moving closer to him. A small part of Tim’s brain was telling him to get up and take out his bo in case Ra’s or one of his assassins were the ones who found him (the rogues wouldn’t care...except maybe Selina but that’s because of Bruce) but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted everything to be over. 

He was _so close._

The footsteps stopped and it sounded like whoever his “savior” was had crouched down in front of him. 

“Babybird?” the quiet, gentle voice of Jason asked. Tim never thought he’d ever hear Jason with that kind of tone. Jason Todd was speaking to his Replacement _gently_. Tim felt his throat starting to burn. No one had spoken to him like that in such a long time. Without a cold, robotic tone, or a snarl, or a dismissal of disappointment. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Timmy?” he asked again. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

Tim choked on a sob and immediately tried to stop. He couldn’t cry, especially not in front of Jason. It would be a weakness and he couldn’t let Jason hold anything against him. 

_Would it matter? It’s not like you want to live anyway._

But he didn’t want Jason to kill him. Not his Robin. 

“Oh, Babybird come here,” Jason whispered as he scooped up the little Tim-ball and placed him on his lap. 

It wasn’t - why was Jason being nice? Jason wanted him dead. Nothing made sense anymore and Tim was just so, _so_ tired. Tim grabbed the edge of Jason’s leather jacket, holding like a lifeline. At first a few tears escaped but that was all it took for Tim to stop holding back and let everything out. He sobbed into Jason’s chest as the older wrapped his arms around him and started running his fingers through his hair while whispering reassurances to him.

When Tim’s sobs had turned into sniffles, he felt Jason’s hand move from his head and let out an unintentional whine. He was too out of it to feel embarrassed. Tim felt a slight pressure on the crown of his head (a kiss?) - almost as if Jason was reassuring Tim that he would not be going anywhere. 

Tim quieted as the crackle of a comm turning on reached his ears and he heard Jason say, “I’ve got him, B.”

Tim stiffened at the voice, mind flooding with anxiety at its implications. They were going to be so disappointed in him. Bruce would be mad that he lied about taking time off, Dick would feel guilty and would try to smother him with hugs, Damian would look at him with disgust in his eyes and comment about how worthless and how much of a liability he was. The girls...he wasn’t sure how Babs and Steph would react, but Cass would definitely think he was weak for...this. And Alfred...Alfred would be so sad.

Tim didn’t realize he had started crying again until Jason tilted his face slightly and wiped away his tears. 

Tim heard a faint growl ( _Bruce_ , he realized) before it was cut off by Jason.

“We’ll meet back at the Manor,” he said. Tim tried to curl up more, as if decreasing the Tim-ball size could protect him. Jason rested his cheek on Tim’s gently and whispered, “I gotcha Timmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? Not really. 
> 
> Did I throw you off with the summary? ivorylight called me a troll many times and I agree.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! The comments give me life (as do kudos and cookies!)
> 
> Till the next chapter,  
> Ink


	3. Alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could Tim be so damn selfish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY

The 45 minute ride to the Manor was filled with silence. Mostly because Jason had brought his bike and neither of them seemed to have the energy to talk over the roar of the engine. Tim had tried to convince Jason that he was awake and sane enough to sit on the back of the bike, but Jason threatened to take away his marshmallows so Tim sat in the front. They both knew that the real reason Jason didn’t want Tim to sit in the back was because he didn’t think Tim would stay on. So Tim sat in the front, hands gripping the handles and leaning back into Jason’s chest as they sped to the manor. 

Tim was surprised when Jason pulled up to the front of the manor, instead of the entrance to the Batcave. He’d been expecting a lengthy lecture from Batman on why Tim having his mask down on a rooftop could jeopardize everyone’s identities. Damian would be smirking, feeling powerful with every mention of what Tim  _ should’ve _ done came out of his mouth. When it was done, Damian would make some casual, passing remark as to why Tim shouldn’t be there. Dick would just be sad but wouldn’t say anything against Damian. Cass wasn’t here, having gone back to Hong Kong about a month ago, Steph was...Steph was here, but after everything that’s happened, he didn’t think she would care all that much. Tim considered Babs a big sister but she would side with Dick, because while Tim and Babs were like siblings, Dick and Babs were best friends. 

“Timmy, you need to let your mind rest sometimes,” Jason said with a quirked eyebrow, before promptly picking Tim up and carrying him to the manor doors in a bridal carry. 

Tim did  _ not _ squeak, mind you.

He squawked. 

But to be fair, he had been in deep thought, although it didn’t stop his cheeks to flame up at Jason’s laughter. Just what he needed. Another reason for Jason to make fun of him. 

“Babybird, I can hear you thinking.” Tim looked at Jason, whose laughter had been replaced with a slightly worried look. “I didn’t laugh to make fun of you, I laughed because I thought it was cute.” Tim looked away slightly. 

He heard Jason sigh. 

“Look, Tim, I’m-”

“Master Tim?” Tim looked at the front door of the manor to see Alfred. Oh god, Alfred. He was going to be so sad because Tim hasn’t called him in forever and now all of a sudden he just tried to throw himself off a building god he was so selfish and he shouldn’t be here and either way he’s just going to hurt Alfred and no one hurts Alfred because Alfred is the only amazing thing in the godforsaken family and how you Tim be so so damn selfish-

“Oh, my boy,” Alfred said, suddenly in front of him. Had Jason gotten to the doorway? Or did Alfred come outside? Tim couldn’t tell, his eyes were so blurry. Why was everything blurry?

“Shhh, it’ll be alright, lad,” Alfred said softly, wiping Tim’s face with something incredibly soft. 

Oh _.  _ He was  _ crying _ . That would explain the blurriness. 

Tim squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears leaking out of his eyes, and curled into Jason's chest. He grabbed on to his leather jacket with a deathgrip- not unlike how he had been just an hour ago. 

“I’m sorry, Alfie,” he croaked. “I’m so, so sorry-” he choked on a sob. After a pause of just Tim’s sobs, he felt a hand in his hair and a kiss on his forehead. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my boy,” Alfred whispered, “Nothing at all.”

Tim cried as Alfred ran his hand through his hair, barely noticing when the feeling stopped and Jason started walking. As his sobs turned to sniffles again, he found himself stifling yawns. His first thought was to sneak a cup of coffee but immediately stopped that thought. Coffee meant being awake, and being awake meant dealing with Bruce and the others. Coffee or no, he didn’t have enough energy for that - emotionally or physically. Besides, Alfred would probably use his grandfather-butler powers to find the coffee and throw it out before Tim has a sip. 

At some point, Tim realized that Jason had stopped walking and was...sitting down? Tim didn’t care- he was too tired. Trying to figure out what position Jason was sitting in would lead to his brain working and his brain felt dead. Like a pile goo. Brain matter goop. But, as long as someone continued to pet his hair and humming to him, he’d be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So um sorry about the short chapter, its taking me longer than I thought to write this. I know I said one more chapter but like...my brain said no...
> 
> Also! School's getting annoyingly a lot so I'll updating about once a week. There shouldn't be too many chapter left but we'll see what happens.
> 
> Lemme know what you think!
> 
> Also also! I have an instagram you can follow! @chaotic_coffee_bean  
> I will occasionally post random things and little snippets of my work.
> 
> Leave a comment, cookie, kudos (whatever suits your fancy!)
> 
> Till the next chapter!  
> Ink


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was too tired to deal with them. Wouldn't let him die, wouldn’t let them sleep. What did they want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like lots of notes but go to the end for them. Hope you enjoy!!! *cackles*

“-need to talk to him-”

“-not ok-”

“-out, brat-”

“-tt-”

“-waking him-

“-will murder you-”

Tim groaned at the voices. Could they please  _ shut up _ ? Tim was tired and comfy and he’d like to stay exactly where he was for the rest of his life and ignore the rest of the world,  _ thank you very much _ . The voices stopped, and he hummed contently. He snuggled further into his pillow (which was surprisingly hard) and blankets and sighed. This was nice. 

Just as he was about to fall back asleep a voice started again.

Someone had a death wish. 

He sighed again, heavily compared to the previous, and opened his eyes. 

The first thing he realized the pillow- or rather chest that he was laying on. The person he was laying on was wearing a hoodie but it looked like the sleeves were cut off...like the Wonder Woman hoodie Dick got Jason a few months back. Dick had gotten it as a joke but everyone knew Jason secretly loved it. One day, when the world wasn’t ending and everyone was at the manor, not at each other’s throats, one of the sleeves had caught on fire when Jason was teaching Dick how to make eggs and toast. Needless to say, Dick had been rebanned from the kitchen. Alfred had declared the hoodie sleeve unsaveable; and Jason, being the drama queen that he is, bitched about it to everyone, including Dick, before taking a pair of scissors and cutting off both sleeves. 

Tim felt fuzzy at the memory. It was one of the only recent nice memories he had recently. Until it hit him. 

All of the events from the last time Tim was awake slammed him at once and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

He squeezed his eyes shut. 

All the pain, loss, betrayal pressed against his chest. Knowing that people would be better with him gone, with him  _ dead _ . 

Why couldn’t they understand that? Barbra would get over it. Steph could too. Cass had seen so much death in her life, what was one more? Jason had no problems with killing him before and Damian certainly still didn’t. Dick threatened him with Arkham, which was as good as leaving him for dead (if not worse). And he was never Bruce’s son. 

He wouldn’t lie to himself - not anymore. Bruce didn’t pick him as his own, Tim forced himself in. Donned the Robin suit without anyone’s blessing or permission. And when Bruce finally accepted him as Robin, he had sent Tim back to Drake manor for months before Janet died and Jack was in a coma. On top of that all the training Bruce put him through. While Tim was grateful for all that he learned, he felt alone. Logically, Tim knew that he had been sent around in order to not have a repeat of what happened to Jason, but all the other parts of Tim said it was because Bruce didn’t want Tim. 

Why would he?

It wasn’t like Bruce was Tim’s dad. Mentor and legal guardian, sure, but not a dad. 

Tim forced himself to breath. In 2, 3, 4, out 2, 3, 4, in, 2, 3, 4, out, 2, 3, 4. He felt Jason shift beneath him, bringing Tim up with him so that they were sitting up; Tim sitting on Jason’s lap, grabbing onto the hoodie. 

No one said anything. 

Tim knew that there were other people in the room- he had heard their voices. He was too tired to deal with them.  _ Wouldn't let him die, wouldn’t let them sleep. What did they want from him? _ Tim opened his eyes again, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness. 

“You with us, Timmy?” Jason asked. Tim tried to nod but he could move his head much. Jason hummed in response. 

Tim stared at the wall. They were in what Dick had dubbed, the Den. To the rest of the family and Tim, it was known as the place one should go if they needed to unwind. Or Dick’s cuddles. 

“Bluejay, I got the tea-” Dick paused, seeing that Tim was awake. Tim looked at him, and frankly his brother looked like shit. His hair was all over the place and from what Tim could tell, he was wearing Bruce’s sweatpants, with one of Wally’s old hoodies and was that... _ one of Tim’s rubber bands on his wrist _ ?

“Heya, Timmy,” Dick smiled softly. Tim tried to smile back, but it felt more like a grimace. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jason broke the silence, “Dickhead, gimme my tea ‘fore it gets cold. No wasting Alfie’s tea.”

Dick rubbed his neck sheepishly and walked over to them and handed Jason the steaming mug. 

“Sorry, Jay,” to which Jason responded with a grunt and a sip.

Tim felt...confused by their interactions. He expected Dick to be all over him and Jason to be leaving for one of his safe houses. Not...snuggling with Jason and getting a non smothering Dick Grayson. 

“Say, Timmy, Alfred made a bunch of sweets while you and Jay were sleeping,” Dick started, “want me to go get some?” Tim nodded and closed his eyes as Dick ruffled his hair. He shrunk into himself, more from annoyance at his older brother, than anything else. 

“I’ll be right back!” There’s the blinding Grayson smile. Tim felt a chin on his head and tried to look up at his older brother. Which was hard given that his chin was on Tim’s head. 

Giving up, Tim huffed slightly and adjusted himself to he was leaning against Jason’s chest. 

“Did you-” oh god, his voice sounded rougher than sandpaper felt. He cleared his throat. “Did you also fall asleep?” 

Jason hummed, “For a bit.” And they fell back into a silence. 

Tim closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. How do you talk to your older brother who has tried to kill you multiple times after almost trying to kill yourself? There aren’t any WikiHow pages on it...whatever shall he do. 

After a few more minutes of silence (Tim couldn’t tell if it was uncomfortable or comfortable...that took too much emotional brain power - most of which he was trying to conserve), Dick came back in the room. He had a giant tray with him, with 3 mugs, an overloaded plate of cookies, brownies and marshmallows. And a bowl of what was probably hot fudge. The person behind him though, made Tim freeze up.  _ Damian _ . 

Damian, for once, looked like the 13 year old that he was. Wearing one of Dick’s hoodies (Tim and the Waynes had a thing for stealing clothes...no judgey…) and his own sweatpants, he was carrying two giant bowls of popcorn. And were those...Star Trek CD cases under his arm?

Dick and Damian settled down the tray on a table, before moving it closer to the couch. Dick then brought over an abnormal amount of blankets (some weighted, all fluffy), before dumping them on the corner of the couch. Jason rested his feet on the table, Tim following. By the TV, Tim saw Damian fiddling with the CD player. 

Soon, the lights had been dimmed and the menu screen of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan came on the TV screen. Tim found himself nestled between his two older brothers (Dick had wanted to cuddle with him but Jason said no? Which almost led to the two of them initiating a tickle fight before Tim had suggested that he sit between them, in a quiet voice. It was the weirdest 5 minutes of Tim’s life) with a giant pile of blankets on him. As well as Zitka the plushie. Damian, surprisingly, hadn’t said anything, the entire time. 

Speaking of Damian…

Tim looked at the doorway, where Damian was looking at the screen with a scowl on his face. Damian had never been nice to him. Probably didn’t care about him. But that didn’t mean that Tim didn’t care about Damian. 

Tim looked at Jason and Dick. They were not so quietly discussing some mission from Dick’s Robin days, with Wally. They didn’t notice Damian. He looked back to the younger boy, to catch him staring at them. When their eyes met, Damian flushed and scowled even more before looking at the carpet. 

At this rate the kid would get wrinkles.

Tim knew Damian didn’t love him. He constantly told Tim about how worthless he was and how Tim was inferior to him. But looking at Damian, in Dick’s oversized hoodie, looking like a lost kitten (the kid was  _ not _ a puppy), Tim felt like he was looking at himself. Just more murdery. 

“Damian,” Tim started. The kid looked up so fast that Tim got whiplash. Jason and Dick stopped talking. 

Well then…

Tim cleared his throat and started again. “Dami, have you ever seen Star Trek?” The younger boy shook his head and looked...shy? Tim chose to ignore it for now. 

“Why don’t you come watch it with us? I think you'll enjoy it.”

Damian looked at Dick and Tim assumed he’d given him a smile. 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, Dr- Timothy.” Tim tried to not let his shock show. Damian had called him by his name. Sure he slipped up, but that wasn’t the point. _Damian_ had called _him_ by his _name_. His first name. Thankfully, his older brothers recovered faster than him. 

“It’s not an intrusion if you’re invited, Dami,” Dick reassured. Tim nodded in agreeance. 

Tim watched Damian hesitantly walk over to the couch and sit down, all stiff and proper, next to Dick. Dick let out an overdramatic, exaggerated sigh before picking maneuvering Damian so that he was sitting between his legs. Jason grabbed two cookies and the remote, shoving one cookie into Tim’s mouth, and one into Damian’s, before pressing play. 

Tim didn’t know why they were doing this, but he wasn’t going to question it for now. He knew they would need to have a serious talk about it, and he’d have to deal with the emotionally constipated being that is Bruce Wayne, but that could wait till tomorrow. For now he would watch Star Trek with his brothers, eating popcorn, cookies and marshmallows; feeling more wanted and dare he say loved, in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright so first off - the fic is done. This is my first multichapter fic that im actually proud of so like *yay*. 
> 
> Second: THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!!! You may see this a lot, but a lot of writers (including me) love comments and kudos. They've legit fueled me this entire week. 
> 
> Third- IMA MAKE IT A SERIES!  
> So one thing I wanted to make sure for this fic is that I don't gloss over the whole recovery. The only thing is that this was supposed to be a one shot and now its four chapters, and this seemed like a good place to stop it. However, I want to make a series about this so that there's a little more closure. I especially want to write about Dami and Bruce and how they deal with this. So yeah! I need to figure out how to make a series on AO3, but once I do, you can subscribe if you want to see how the rest of it turns out
> 
> I think that's the main stuff?? I have a few fics planned coming up so excited for thoooose. If you wanna yell at me or see my chaoticish nature (or just talk to somone cause *life*), my instagram thingy is @chaotic_coffee_bean
> 
> Leave a kudos, comment or cookie if you so wish. Lemme know what you think and I guess I'll see you all in my next fic 0.0
> 
> Thank you!  
> Ink


End file.
